


Archery Practice

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Theodosia is back, and i like archery, its just a nice movie, may have based this on the opening of Brave, this is also short :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream is teaching Theodosia how to shoot a bow
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Archery Practice

Dream kneeled down in front of the small fox hybrid, getting gloves out his inventory. Theodosia was still scratching away some fur still remaining on the lower half of her face. Dream gave her the small gloves, watching her put them on happily. Theodosia looked up at her now standing father, grabbing a bow from his hands. Theodosia played with it a bit, mimicking what Dream was doing.

“You don’t have to worry about the target right now,” Dream handed Theodosia an arrow to match the bow. He pulled his own bow back, “Just shoot.”

Theodosia copied her father, pulling the bow back as far as she could. She used three fingers to hold the arrow like Dream told her, holding it at the right height. Theodosia closed her eyes as she let go at the same time as Dream. The small fox felt a soft tap on her head. She opened her eyes, looking for the arrow. 

“Where did it go?” Theodosia asked. Dream laughed and pointed at the start of the woods. A small sparkle coming from the bottom of a tree. 

“You’re pretty good,” Dream said, pointing at his own. It was a bit closer to them than Theodosia’s. Dream gave the small fox a couple more arrows, “Now try aiming at the target.”

The first few shots weren’t too successful. But eventually Theodosia stopped landing her arrows on the ground. When she ran out, Dream told her to go pick them back up. Theodosia happily went to go fetch them, though it was difficult getting them out of the target. She could do it, she assured her father that many times until she did. 

Theodosia came back to see Dream back looking at Fundy. The other fox was out hunting, his focus locked on that as he came into and out of their small camp. Theodosia walked up to her mask dad, he still looked at Fundy. She followed his gaze. Fundy was facing away from them. He had his jacket off, a fresh cut on his arm, which he didn’t seem to care about too much. Dream definitely cared though 

“Hey Theo, want to help your father?” Dream asked, looking back at his daughter. Theodosia nodded happily, earning a laugh. Dream took out two arrows, both had potions on the tips. Theodosia looked at the one Dream gave her curiously, “These are healing arrows. If you hit someone with it, it’ll heal them.”

“Are we gonna shoot dad?” Theodosia asked, already pulling the arrow back. Dream followed, pointing at his fiancé.

“Yes we are!” Dream answered, a small laugh escaping. Theodosia smiled as she also pointed at Fundy. 

Fundy was in the middle of trying to ignore the pain in his arm when he felt two things hit him in the back. Fundy leaned over the table, hearing familiar laughter coming from behind him. He grabbed at his arm, the pain from the cut fading away quickly. Dream hid his bow behind his back, Theodosia smiled and copied him. The two waited until Fundy looked back at them. 

“What’s the matter, babe?” Dream asked sarcastically. Fundy looked at the two, laughing happily after a few seconds. 

Fundy walked up to them. He kissed the mask gently, then leaned down to kiss his daughter on the head. Dream leaned on him quietly, Theodosia dropped the bow and jumped up to hug him. Fundy laughed as he became the focus of their attention.

“You’re both amazing,” Fundy mumbled. Theodosia laughed and leaned on her fathers, “Though your aim was a little off, Theo. So why don’t we practice that some more.”

Theodosia jumped down and picked up her bow, Dream giving Fundy a small punch. Fundy laughed and kissed Dream again, pulling his bow out. Fundy helped Theodosia while Dream watched. Theodosia ran out of arrows again, going to retrieve them.

Fundy walked up behind Dream, wrapping his arms around his waist. Dream smiled as Fundy rested his head on his shoulder. Fundy purred softly as he put a hand on Dream’s stomach. Dream sighed softly. 

“When are we gonna tell her?” Fundy asked. Dream laughed a bit, “You’re not gonna wait until it comes are you?”

“There’s nothing wrong with waiting until then,” Dream said. Fundy hummed.

“I know there isn’t, I’m just wondering,” Fundy said, “But I think you should at least get her opinion on having a little sibling.”

“We’ll ask her tomorrow,” Dream said. Fundy smiled against his neck. 

Both watched as Theodosia tried once again to hit the target in the center. The two sat down next to her as she got closer and closer to the center. Eventually the small fox got tired, falling into a sitting position. Theodosia felt her mask dad pick her up and set her between them. Fundy’s tail wrapped around the two protectively. Theodosia silently fell asleep, resting on her dads with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more Theodosia content tomorrow, but its different than this one :)


End file.
